fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Veques
Summary The attendant and martial arts trainer of Lord Zeth, the Higher God of the 227th Universal Constellation, Veques is the most powerful being in her UC. Her power is above that of Lord Zeth's, and yet it is still far below Dexous, the Supreme God of the 174th Multiverse. She is, quite like Lord Zeth, obsessed with Planet Earth for its food, but not for its resident fighter, Aikkon. Veques is currently living with the Henshin wife of Aikkon in Universe 9. She is harboring her until his request to own a house in North City is met; and until she works up the money to own a house. Appearance and Personality In contrast with her master, Lord Zeth, Veques is quite tall and lean, at around 6'6. She wears a detailed and cultured red gown that she exchanges for a red Gi when in combat. Her hair is a deep white and is extremely long; she sometimes puts it in a ponytail. She can also be seen as somewhat benevolent. She has destroyed far fewer worlds than Lord Zeth; though that figure is still in the thousands. Veques has made a mutual pact with the Earth of Universe 19 that states that she'll protect the planet from anyone other than Lord Zeth himself. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-B Name: 'Veques '''Origin: 'Dragon Soul 'Age: '''Far older than Lord Zeth '''Gender: '''Female '''Classification: '''Deity, Martial Artist '''Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses and Extrasensory Perception, True Flight, Immortality (Types 1 and 4), Regeneration (Mid-Godly) and Healing, Energy Manipulation and Absorption, Instinctive Reaction, Reactive Evolution, Aura (Explosive, Defensive and Overwhelming), Can turn others Intangible and herself Invisible, Reality Warping, Soul Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation (Time Stop and Time Travel), Teleportation, Mind Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Telepathy, Matter Manipulation (Macro-Quantum), Transmutation, Portal Creation, Life Manipulation, Sealing, Elemental Manipulation (of the fire, water, earth and air varieties), Weather Manipulation (can effortlessly start thunderstorms, and heavy rainstorms, spanning multiple solar systems), Forcefield Creation, Summoning, Duplication, and likely many more (taught Zeth all that he knows, and may be capable in all of the abilities he has) 'Attack Potency: Multiverse level '(far stronger than her mentor and all of the other Higher Gods, managing to hold her own against Xain after he took control of Lord Zeth's body. She was, in essence, fighting Lord Zeth himself with a significant power boost and added abilities, all the while holding back the vast majority of her power. At full power, she can effortlessly destroy countless Multiverses, like her master, and is strong enough to defeat him in a single blow.) 'Speed: Immeasurable '(significantly faster than Lord Zeth) 'Lifting Strength: Immeasurable '(stronger than her master, and like him, is above 3-Dimensional lifting) '''Striking Strength: Multiversal Durability: Multiversal '(despite being defeated by Xain, Veques still survived, managing to maintain the micro-universe that she created after sustaining an incredible beating) 'Stamina: 'Limitless 'Range: 'Multiversal '''Standard Equipment: '''Magical Staff 'Intelligence: '''Nigh-Omniscient '''Weaknesses: '''None Notable '''Notable Attacks and Techniques: Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Gods Category:Flight Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Energy Users Category:Original Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Time Users Category:Space Users Category:Tier 2 Category:ExoSaiyan9000's Pages